Kotal Kahn/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat X: '"Kotal was a young boy in the warrior realm of Osh-Tekk when it was conquered and merged with Outworld by Shao Kahn. He grew up admiring the Outworld emperor, but kept hidden from him a secret portal to Earthrealm his people had established in their distant past. Kotal's "magical" appearances and demonstrations of great power in Earthrealm led its inhabitants to declare him a god, whom they called Buluc. After Shao Kahn was killed in the war with Earthrealm, Kotal served his heir, Mileena. But her instability eventually led him to overthrow her and assume the emperorship. Despite his current detente with longtime enemy Earthrealm, Kotal Kahn is still embroiled in konflict, as Mileena attempts to regain her throne through civil war." Storyline Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) Ages ago, Kotal Kahn's people resided in their realm of Osh-Tekk; thanks to the leadership of Kotal's father, Kotal K'etz, Kotal's race crushed all of their enemies and lorded over Osh-Tekk, until Shao Kahn arrived. He and Goro slaughtered the denizens of Osh-Tekk, with Kotal K'etz ultimately swearing allegiance to Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn allows Kotal's race to keep their portal stone as a reward for their obedience, and a young Kotal expresses his outrage at his father's surrender; however, Kotal is surprised when K'etz tells him that he can take over as leader of their people if he can fulfill their ancient rite of "realmwalk" and survive the dangerous lands of Earthrealm. Kotal ends up taking his father's challenge, traveling through deserts and snowy mountains in Earthrealm, until he arrives at the Amazon jungle. The Mayans' civilization reminds Kotal of his own home, and while the Mayans fear him at first, they begin to worship him after he brutally kills some invading conquistadors. Kotal then begins to consider that his destiny is to not conquer these people, but to save them: Kotal stays with the Mayans, helping them repel further attacks by the Spanish as his own powers grow. The Mayans begin taking after the maturing Kotal as they devour the hearts of their enemies, and name him Buluc the war god. As the Mayans begin running out of enemies to fight, however, Kotal begins to long for home and decides that it's time to return. Using the portal stone, Kotal returns to Osh-Tekk to find his father, not proud, but disappointed. K'etz chastises Kotal for dooming the Mayans with his actions and demands that he give him back the portal stone, only for Kotal to slam him against a wall in a fit of fury. Deciding that he doesn't need his father's crown, Kotal returns to Earthrealm but doesn't find what he was expecting. After all of those years of eating foreigners' hearts, the Mayans have contracted all kinds of diseases from their blood and are now dying, as a horrified Kotal can do nothing but watch. Kotal was part of Shao Kahn's army and worked with Reiko on several missions, coming to respect Reiko's genius in strategies. After the death of Shao Kahn, Kotal Kahn joined Mileena, who was now the empress of Outworld. However, Mileena's tyranny was worse than her father's, nearly bringing Outworld to ruin. Kotal Kahn usurped her and forced her into hiding for ten years. Kotal would work with Raiden and Earthrealm in the Netherrealm War, with Kotal hoping their realms would remain cooperative after the war despite their past history. Kotal Kahn goes to Earthrealm alongside trusted warriors D'Vorah and Erron Black, and approached the Special Forces for aide in flushing out Mileena and crushing her resistance upon learning of her alliance with the Red Dragon. Kotal Kahn allows himself and his companions to be chained and when Sonya Blade arrives, Kotal makes his case to Sonya, stressing that Outworld has exhausted itself fighting Mileena and the dangers of her joining with the Red Dragon. Sonya dismisses the Emperor's pleas and believes he is threatening Earthrealm when he claims Outworld's fate will be theirs if Mileena triumphs and begins walking away. D'Vorah, enraged by this disrespect, attacks Sonya, causing more Special Forces to charge in. Infuriated, Kotal Kahn easily escapes his chains, proclaiming he did not come for kombat and once more pleads for an alliance to stop Mileena. Kotal ignores Sonya holding D'Vorah hostage and draws his knife, infusing it with flames, and leaps at the Special Forces soldiers, declaring he is done being threatened. Before the fighting can escalate further, Raiden arrives, striking all kombatants with lightning and orders the fighting to stop. Kotal vows that Earthrealm will suffer Outworld's pain before using the Portal Stone to create a portal back to Outworld. Raiden tells a retreating Kotal that he promised not to use the stone anymore, but Kotal snarls back that the thunder god swore their realms would cooperate after the Netherrealm War. In present day Outworld, at the city of Z'Unkahrah, Kotal finishes telling the story of his past to a crowd of onlookers that includes his father K'etz, Erron Black, D'Vorah, and Reptile. Kotal talks of how he deposed Mileena from the throne of Outworld and drove her underground a decade ago, with her threat to his empire now extremely small. However, as Kotal learned so many years ago, even the mightiest warriors can be defeated by the smallest threats: therefore, he vows to eradicate Mileena and every last one of her supporters, along with all other opposition to the Outworld empire. Kotal Kahn stands before his people again, informing them of Goro's disappearance in the Golden Desert during his search for Mileena. Kotal declares his father Kotal K'etz will oversee the mission to find Goro and continue the hunt for Mileena. Kotal Kahn then proclaims his father will wield Shao Kahn's own Wrath Hammer for the mission. As Kotal Kahn walks away, the people cheer for their emperor and once inside his palace, his father expresses his impression for Kotal being able to win the crowds so easily. Kotal is more concerned for the trade route Reiko destroyed before the harvest and notes the people will soon starve. K'etz tells his son his family is with him and he will return Mileena in chains, but Kotal makes it clear Mileena is not the threat. Kotal informs his father of Reiko's genius and the danger he poses after seducing Mileena to become her closest adviser. Kotal tells his father that their spies have found the traitors locations and orders K'etz to kill both of them, proclaiming history is written in blood. Later, Kotal Kahn is shocked when his loyal follower Reptile informs him of his father's death at Goro's hands, the Shokan having betrayed them and the Red Dragon allied with Mileena. Infuriated, Kotal draws his Kamidogu dagger while asking his departed father for forgiveness before cutting his chest, binding his soul to the blood code to empower himself with blood magick to make himself a blood god to have the power to disarm Goro permanently. Kotal Kahn heads into the Golden Desert on his personal mount, being followed by his chosen warriors in secret thanks to Reptile making them invisible, fooling his enemies into thinking he is coming alone. When he spots Mileena's hideout, Kotal invokes his sun god power to call down a powerful stream of solar flames to burn the traitor Rain when he attempts to cut off the sun with storm clouds. Kotal then dismounts and attacks the wave of Red Dragon mercenaries, slaughtering them all before demanding Goro face him in kombat. Goro mocks Kotal by claiming Shao Kahn would never have allowed an Osh-Tekk on the throne, and Kotal questions him for serving someone as deranged as Mileena, but Goro declares that the Shokan were never meant to be servants but conquerors before knocking Kotal down with a fireball. A weakened Kotal chokes out that Goro killed his father and his people, when Goro resumes his attack, stomping down on Kotal and proclaiming he would have wiped out the Osh-Tekk years ago if Shao Kahn hadn't stayed his hand. Kotal struggles as Goro lifts him by his neck and begins choking the life out of him, and the Shokan prince mockingly tells him to die with dignity as his father did. Enraged, Kotal kicks himself free from Goro, and takes the former champion's arm with him. Taking up his sword, Kotal then cuts off each of Goro's arms one by one, leaving the prince kneeling in defeat before the emperor. Kotal then orders Reptile and his warriors to drop their camouflage and attack, killing the rest of the Red Dragons. Goro begs for Kotal to finish him, and while Kotal momentarily considers it, he chooses not, walking away and mocking Goro by citing Shokan traditions forbidding such sentimental things. Later, Mileena's hideout is razed to the ground, but Reptile informs Kotal that both she and Reiko have escaped. Kotal declares that the two cannot hide forever and bids his followers to return to Z'Unkahrah. D'Vorah expresses her distaste for Kotal taking such a risk and Kotal agrees it was extreme, revealing the Blood Magick has left him severally weakened. The emperor is suddenly shot off his mount, and his attacker is soon revealed to be Sonya Blade, flanked by Special Forces, who demands the whereabouts of her daughter. Left vulnerable by his use of the Kamidogu and the total of his injuries, Kotal Kahn is defended by D'Vorah and Reptile from Sonya Blade, but before the situation can escalate any further, Johnny Cage intervenes, offering the injured Kotal medical treatment. D'Vorah refuses and uses worms to devour the bullet in his wound and seal it with a natural coagulate. The emperor thanks his loyal warrior before declaring he would only speak to Raiden's champion: Johnny. The action star explains the situation of his daughter Cassie and her friend Jacqui's kidnapping, while providing proof that the Black Dragon were involved. Kotal realizes they think he is connected because the Black Dragon provide his army with weapons and technology. Insulted, Kotal explains them his own recent loss, and makes it clear he would never hire Kano to kidnap children. Johnny then shows Kotal the picture of Erron Black, and the emperor explains that Black is his liaison with the Black Dragon, with D'Vorah mentioning the frustration they all felt after the uneventful meeting with the Special Forces, believing Black may be acting on that. Though Sonya remains accusing, Kotal makes it clear he did not give Erron Black permission to take the girls. At Sonya's insistence, Kotal tells her and Johnny that Black is currently securing the northern trade route and can be found there, sending Reptile and D'Vorah with them as guides. As a sign of good faith, Kotal shakes Johnny's hand to seal their accord. Kotal Kahn sits on his throne with his chosen warriors around him in Z'unkahrah, while Erron Black kneels before him, begging the emperor for mercy. Kotal briefly muses over crushing Black's skull as his mercy, before explaining to the gunslinger that his misguided actions nearly caused another war that Outworld cannot afford. Kotal asks Black how they are to repair their offense against Earthrealm, and after observing Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage's grief over their missing daughter, orders Reptile and D'Vorah to return Erron to the dungeon. Kotal rises from his throne and explains to the Earthrealmers that Reiko and Goro wiped out the remainder of his people to spite him, and that he is all that remains of his proud race. Johnny sympathizes with Kotal's loss, as the emperor now understands they'll do anything to bring their family home. Kotal knows all too well and offers them his swiftest ship to take them to Shang Tsung's Island, along with a battalion of his warriors, promising Johnny and Sonya that he will help them save their daughter and that Reiko will pay for his crimes. When Sonya asks what the catch is, Kotal tells her they must survive the coming dawn and explains that after he defeated Goro, but did not give him an honorable death after stripping him of his arms, he returned the prince to his father, King Gorbak of the Shokan, expecting Gorbak to honor Shokan tradition and kill his son for his failure. But Kotal admits that he was blinded by his vengeance an overlooked a simple truth: That all fathers love their sons, and now Gorbak seeks revenge for his son's loss and the indignity of serving under an Osh-Tekk. Kotal Kahn discusses his strategy for the coming Shokan siege with Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage, outlining his plans to protect the city's food stores in hope of starving out the Shokan. Sonya questions how many Shokan Kotal is expecting and the emperor admits he has no idea if their numbers have dwindled or multiplied. When Sonya postulates the possibility of over a hundred thousand Shokan, Kotal tells her if there are that many, he will challenge their champion directly to settle the matter in Mortal Kombat. D'Vorah arrives to inform Kotal of the Shokan's arrival and Kotal heads out to watch their approach, bidding Sonya and Johnny after him. When Kotal sees the massive hordes coming over the mountains, he is shocked and horrified before telling his allies they need a new plan. Sonya asks how many Shokan there are, and Kotal admits there are fewer than he expected, but the Shokan have joined forces with the Oni Warlords. Kotal Kahn observes the Shokan horde when he is approached by D'Vorah and Ferra and Torr. D'Vorah tells her emperor they are ready to parlay with the Shokan, and Kotal gives her a scroll with his terms, telling D'Vorah to be unwavering when she delivers them. As D'Vorah and Ferra and Torr leave, Reptile informs Kotal that their warriors will be ready no matter the outcome, and Kotal asks of the Earthrealmers, who Reptile says are proving useful. Mortal Kombat X After Shao Kahn’s death, Kotal serves Mileena as one of her counselors. But after twenty years of her corrupted rule, he conspires with Reptile to take her off the throne. As they convince D'Vorah to join their coup, they are confronted by Mileena. Kotal tells her that they need to ally with Earthrealm against the Netherrealm, but she refuses to join Shao Kahn’s murderers. He replies that she is endangering their realm, and Reptile reveals Mileena’s true origins. Enraged, Mileena orders her Tarkatan army to attack, but Kotal and his allies defeat them and capture the empress. Kotal is pronounced as the new emperor, and he gains the support of D’Vorah and Ermac. One day, Kotal Kahn rides with D’vorah and Kano through the streets of Z'Unkahrah, discussing with the latter about using his resources in ending the rebellion. However, Mileena’s forces traps the emperor’s army, and Kano reveals that he is working for her all along. After defeating the mercenary, Kotal Kahn prepares to kill him but is stopped by Tanya, who is serving Mileena for Edenia’s freedom, though she is bested as well. Spotting Mileena and Rain on the rooftops, Kotal Kahn teleports to them, knocking the rebel leader over before kicked off himself by the Edenian prince. Kotal Kahn questions Rain’s true intentions, as the prince’s ultimate goal is to betray Mileena and claim the throne for himself. Defeating Rain, Kotal Kahn has Erron Black kill the prince but is stopped by Mileena, who proceeds to fight the emperor. But he bests her and prepares to execute her with his sun powers. However, Mileena stops his attack with Shinnok’s amulet, and then she collapses with Rain teleporting her away He is later seen confronting Cassie Cage and her team after Kung Jin frees a bread thief sentenced to die. From them he learns of the Outworld refugees in Earthrealm. However, Kotal Kahn suspects the team to be allied with Mileena, and he is angered when he hears that she stole Shinnok's amulet, when it was to be protected by Earthrealm. Kung Jin tries to tell him that his team aren't against him, and that they are looking for the amulet. Kotal Kahn then sentences them to death, but Kung Jin then challenges him for the right of defense. Kotal Kahn is then defeated, and asks Kun Jin to take his life. But the shaolin spares the emperor, and asks for his cooperation in the search for the amulet. Despite D’Vorah’s protests, Kotal Kahn agrees with Kun Jin and they shake hands. Upon learning of Mileena’s location from Sonya, the team and Kotal Kahn’s army invade the Kuatan Jungle while D’Vorah and Cassie sneak into the rebel camp to reclaim the amulet. When the rebel leader is defeated, she is brought to the emperor, who claims that she is not worthy to be killed by him. He instead allows D’Vorah to unleash her flesh-eating parasites, which kill Mileena in an instant. Cassie and her team prepare to leave with the amulet, but Kotal Kahn betrays the team and has them imprisoned while he has D’Vorah hold onto the amulet. However, D’Vorah is actually an ally of Quan Chi, seeking to free Shinnok from his prison. After the team escapes from captivity, Kotal Kahn’s subordinates inform him of D’Vorah’s treachery, which saddens him. They come to the wrong conclusion that D’Vorah is allied with Raiden, and Kotal Kahn prepares his troops to invade Earthrealm. As they enter Earthrealm, Kotal Kahn and his army find Cassie’s team, who are on their way to the Sky Temple. The army chases them to the woods where they are ambushed. Kotal Kahn fights Takeda, who is trying to tell the emperor about Shinnok but to no avail. Jacqui then steps in and tells Kotal Kahn that the fallen elder god has infected Earthrealm’s life-force. Believing the realm to be lost, Kotal Kahn decides to kill the team to appease Shinnok so he can boast Outworld’s defenses. Jacqui manages to defeat him, but his army surrounds her and her friends. However, the army is attacked by the Lin Kuei, with Sub-Zero allowing the team to hurry to the Sky Temple. Kotal Kahn’s fate is unknown after Shinnok’s defeat, though it is presumed that he was pushed backed to Outworld by Sub-Zero. Endings He ran into a spooky ghost and was like "Hey man you should get ded" and the ghost was like "nah m8" so the ghost summoned captain crunch who proceeded to destroy kotal kahn with his delicious yet deadly powers of crunchyness. Character Relationships *Emperor of Outworld. *Enemies of Mileena. *Betrayed by Kano, but defeated him. *Defeated Tanya, Rain and Mileena during rebel assault in Z'Unkahrah. *Defeated by Kung Jin in Outworld Marketplace. *Betrayed by D'Vorah. *Defeated by Jacqui Briggs in Dead Woods. *He was pushed backed to Outworld by Sub-Zero. Category:Character Subpages Category:Alternative Timeline